Oncogenic deregulation of the Wnt signalling pathway is a causal factor in the initiation of cancer in a diverse range of tissues including the colon, breast and liver (see, for example, Barker et al, “Mining the Wnt pathway for cancer therapeutics”, Nature Reviews Drug Discovery, December 2006 Vol. 5, 997). There remains a need for effective anti-cancer agents, in particular inhibitors of the Wnt signalling pathway.
WO 01/27107 discloses heterocyclic sodium/proton exchange inhibitors which are useful in the treatment of cardiovascular disorders. Included are pyrimidine compounds which are substituted by an imidazolylpiperidinyl group.